Future In Indigo
by Blue Jeans
Summary: UtenaSailor Moon crossover; A strange situation links Serenity, Chaos, and the Black Rose Society together in a chain of events that will bring about a completely different future and revolution. One-shot, What If?


Warning: This is my first attempt at a Usagi fanfic.  
It is not a romance for all those who are sick of   
Usa/Mamo.  
  
  
  
You should always be careful of those out to   
change the world, for those who succeed are dangerous.  
Beware of them. Beware of what they can do, for their   
powers are unlimited and they are more dangerous than a   
future unknown; they can make themselves become the  
future which you have foreseen.  
  
  
Future In Indigo  
* * * * * * * * *  
.blue.  
blue@icedream.f2s.com  
  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Chiba Usagi."  
  
The floor lights blinked.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Twenty."  
  
*This way* the hands pointed.  
  
"Occupation?"  
  
"Student."  
  
The door swung opened.  
  
"Welcome, where should we begin?"  
  
The metal clicked closed.  
  
"Why don't you tell me about your relationship   
with your husband. Chiba Mamoru, is it?"  
  
Flash.  
  
"Hai."  
  
A butterfly.  
  
"What is he like?"  
  
"Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan's perfect. He cooks, he   
cleans, and he's smart. He's working on becoming a doctor   
and he looks great in that white lab coat! Sometimes   
I-- Well, sometimes I-- I like how he looks in that   
white lab coat and washing it can be difficult. But   
Mamo-chan doesn't mind. He likes to clean and he's   
always so impeccably dressed. I'm glad that Mamo-chan's   
my husband. I love him, I love him so much that I can't   
live without him. He is everything I'm not and I'm not   
much you see?... And yet... sometimes I-- sometimes--"  
  
"Go on, Chiba-san, you can say it."  
  
"Call me Usagi, please. All my friends do."  
  
"Alright, Usagi. What do you feel...   
sometimes?"  
  
"Sometimes... sometimes I wish I could be like   
that! Not labeled as the cry baby, the weak one,   
the klutz, the baka. But Mamo-chan is the perfect,   
silent, strong type. Respected and needed, I want to be   
like him! How can I-- No, I'm lucky to have Mamo-chan.   
Perfectly lucky! And I love him! Did I tell you how   
much I love him? I would die for him, you know? I love   
him."  
  
The lights blinked.  
  
"Usagi, don't worry. No one will press   
judgment on what you say here. It's all very   
confidential. Talk to me. Don't worry."  
  
"I feel that I can't compete with that..."  
  
A whisper.  
  
"I'm so scared..."  
  
A fear.  
  
"Tell me that I can handle this!"  
  
A flicker.  
  
"What Usagi? What are you afraid of?"  
  
The floor begun to move.  
  
"I'm afraid that-- that I can't help them. I'm   
so weak all the time! No one respects and needs me! Why   
can't I be like Mamo-chan? Like the rest of them? Why   
can't *I* be strong?"  
  
A reflection in the deep glass.  
  
"Help who?"  
  
Black mirrored eyes.  
  
"My friends! My Mamo-chan! What if I lose?   
What if I can't do it?"  
  
"Do what Usagi?"  
  
"Build that future that Setsuna showed us."  
  
"Setsuna?"  
  
"Yeah. Setsuna. The one who's just like my   
Mamo-chan. They all keep their secrets from me, their   
pain. Don't they think I know it? Don't they think I   
can feel it? Don't they know I know that they're LYING   
TO ME?!"  
  
"Please, Usagi. Calm now. Breathe and count to   
ten. That's it. Now, tell me about this Setsuna. Who   
is she?"  
  
"Setsuna? Well, there's not just Setsuna."  
  
"Oh? Okay, tell me about your friends then."  
  
"Who do you want to know about?"  
  
"Well, all of them."  
  
"Okay. We might as well start with Setsuna..."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"..."  
  
"Come on Usagi, you can do it."  
  
A cacoon.  
  
"Setsuna. Meiou Setsuna. She's not that much   
older than me, not really, only by a few years. She's   
like my Mamo-chan. They're both the dark, mysterious,   
studious type. They both study medicine, but Setsuna's   
pretty much good at everything. She can tell the future   
too if she wanted to, but even if she knows it, she   
wouldn't speak of it -- especially not to us -- that   
future that she showed me was just a fluke. I mean,   
she's so tight-lipped that if she found out that we   
would all die for a greater cause in the future, she'd   
just keep her mouth shut and hope for the best! That's   
Setsuna for you. 'Can't ruin the Time Stream.' All she   
cares about is that f-- that stupid time stream of hers!   
Does she care that I had to watch them all die every   
time it happens? Does she know what its like to be that   
lonely? Does she care about me and my feelings?! I   
hate her! I hate her for showing me my stupid destiny!   
I don't want it to be my destiny! I can't even cook   
and she expect me to--"  
  
"Usagi! Calm yourself."  
  
"Oh. Oops. Gomen ne. I got carried away   
again, didn't I?"  
  
"Alright, the others than."  
  
It's safe now, isn't it?  
  
"What others?"  
  
"Your friends, you keep saying 'them'. What do   
you mean you keep seeing 'them all die'?"  
  
She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.  
  
"Did I say that?"  
  
"Usagi... Usagi, remember, no one outside these   
doors will know of this."  
  
She looked to the ceiling.  
  
"You have a nice ceiling."  
  
What am I looking for in that deep mirror?  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Is that really my name?  
  
"Did I ever tell you what a nice ceiling you   
have? It reminds me of a lot of things. It's white.   
Everything is always white. Why's that?"  
  
Blue eyes turned and looked with curiosity.  
  
The question seemed as empty as those eyes.  
  
"Usagi--"  
  
Maybe I see nothing.  
  
"Don't call me that. No one calls me that   
anymore."  
  
I know what I am.  
  
"But didn't you just say--"  
  
"It's Serenity. Everyone calls me Serenity."  
  
It is who I am.  
  
"That's good, be like that. Be serene."  
  
"No. My *name* is Serenity. Get it right."  
  
I am what I am.  
  
"Usagi--"  
  
"It's Serenity. All the Inners still can't get   
into the habit. Even Mamo-chan has trouble. Ha, even   
him! Can't deal with it you see. Can't accept that   
their precious, weakling, princess fool has escaped   
their protection, that she can look after herself! Why   
can't they see that? I'll make them pay! I'll make them  
all pay for believing that they're better than me! How  
would they like a few thousand years to stew over it on  
their own? Alone, like they have left me all that time,  
because they believed that they just *had* to protect me!  
How would they like to live with loneliness, huh?"  
  
I will be strong.  
  
'Serenity...'  
  
"Well, finally getting it right I see."  
  
The floor descended into blue darkness.  
  
'Serenity...'  
  
I am what I am.  
  
"Okay, we know you have it right already!"  
  
She looked over to the slumped body of the man.  
  
'Serenity.'  
  
She turned indifferently to the ceiling.  
  
"Did I tell you what a nice ceiling you had?"  
  
Why do you keep questioning me? Asking me of myself?  
  
'Go deeper.'  
  
This is me... isn't it?  
  
"All the others thinks I'm stupid and weak. I   
know Venus is trying to overthrow me, and that Mars is   
just itching to help her little buddy. I know Jupiter   
has her little complex about protecting the ones she   
loves, well, she can't even take care of herself! I know   
Mercury is just so insecure about everything except her   
calculations and her little toy of a computer! What do   
they have? Do they have the crystal? And that insipid   
pair of Uranus and Neptune. Always thinking they know it   
all, always! As if they can fool me! Stupid bitches they   
are!"  
  
I can go on.  
  
'Go deeper, Serenity.'  
  
I will be strong.  
  
"Little Saturn. She thinks she can rival my   
powers? Well, I've got it all made! I'm going to put her   
to sleep for a very long time! Who needs a rival who's   
just aching to destroy the world once she thinks it's so   
'impure!?' Well, I've got news for you little Rebirth   
twit, the world's never been pure!"  
  
I remember myself.  
  
'...deeper...'  
  
Only me.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan wouldn't like the new me. He   
doesn't know anything. He can't handle the kingdom I've   
got planned! Well, we'll just have to bring in a   
replacement don't we? I've heard rumors from his heart   
that Endymion's a pushover with all his gallantry and   
chivalry. Maybe he'll come into use..."  
  
Why is it so lonely here?  
  
'...deeper...'  
  
Why do you whisper my name like that?  
  
The rose panels flew by faster and faster.  
  
Why do you whisper like death on wings of mirrored   
black?  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
I am not alone, am I?  
  
On her lap lay a picture of smiling people.  
Once, she had called them friends, some were lovers,  
others destined to be forever alone.  
  
*I* am not alone.  
  
"I've got a future in store for you all!"  
  
The room rocked to a stop.  
  
A leaf preserved.  
  
A chair toppled.  
  
Blue darkness.  
  
Infinit and indigo.  
  
The picture fell to pieces.  
  
Ashes to ashes...  
  
The crystal glimmered beneath the dark blue light  
indifferently.  
  
What am I?  
  
"I understand." The voice broke the silence.  
  
She turned to him with blank blue eyes.  
  
"I suppose you have no choice but to   
revolutionize the world." He turned his back to her.  
  
This is what I am?  
  
She tilted her head in curiosity at his words.  
  
"The way before you has been prepared."  
  
Why do you seem so sad?  
  
The room opened before the two.  
  
It's so cold here! Aren't you cold?  
  
A hidden graveyard of black.  
  
Cold like death...  
  
The dead forgotten behind the doors of the   
secret crypt.  
  
Is it you who whispers in my dreams?  
  
She smiled as he lifted a ring, a black rose   
was engraved on the top, rising from the coffin.  
  
Is she, me?  
  
"I have found you at last, Death Phantom!" She   
whispered to herself in delight.  
  
Your voice like whispers of Death. Is that what  
you dream of, too?  
  
The signet glimmered under the dim light.  
  
A future engraved.  
  
Usagi woke.  
  
Crystal blue eyes looked puzzled at the man   
before her holding a dark ring. The scent of decayed   
rose petals fell upon her as her vision became filled   
with black roses.  
  
Mamo-chan?  
  
I can be strong too, can't I?  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Serenity smiled within her sleeping cocoon.  
  
Leaf to cacooned dreams, dreams to butterflys...  
  
...Almost free...  
  
The future is *me* this time!  
  
  
.The End.  
  
.blue.  
blue@icedream.f2s.com  
  
  
Woohoo! My first cross over too! Should I have  
warned you about the content of this story? Actually,   
I'm just as surprised at what this story turned out to   
be, but hey, it somehow just came -_-;; I blame it on   
watching WAY too much Utena all at ONCE!  
Anyway, if you don't want to believe that Usagi  
could ever be evil... it could be true. But who ever  
said that the queen to be was truly good? You only see  
her so much ;) Well, tell me what I did wrong with   
Usagi! Not that her personality is in there much   
-_-;; Gomen ne!  
I'm open to suggestions!  
Domo Arigato for reading this far!  
  
  
For His Lordship Chaos, whose stories  
inspired many and whose dreams shall  
never be forgotten. Enjoy your   
retirement Chaos-chan and thank you,  
for everything!  
  
  
.blue.  
blue@icedream.f2s.com 


End file.
